


¿Inocencia?

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Heavy BDSM, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Obedience, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: Jinora es una joven maestra aire, le encanta leer y practicar lo que hay en sus libros. En un templo encontro una coleccion de manuscritos de BDSM que en un momento pertenecieron a la Nacion del Fuego. Su fuente de inspiracion siempre fue el Avatar Korra, un calor le recorria el cuerpo cada que la veia. Cierto dia se cansa de ver solo a korra, tomara la iniciativa para hacerla su esclava segun los manuscritos.





	1. Violacion

El avatar tenia poco tiempo de vivir con Tenzin y su familia, se llevaba bastante bien con ellos. Le habian proporcionado su propia habitacion y un espacio para Naaga.  
Practicaba pro-control con sus amigos: Mako y Bolin, aveces salian con Asami Sato a comer a su casa o ellos asistian ala isla del Templo del Aire. A pesar de la situcion tan tensa con Amon tenian tiempo para divertirse, pero korra aun no podia mejorar con todos los elementos.

Las practicas con Tenzin eran bastante aburridas, tanto para korra como para sus hijos: Ikki, Jinora y Meelo. Cada uno de ellos tenia su estilo propio, pero no le aprecia adecuado a sus padre, ikki y meelo se la pasaban jugando o durmiendo durante las largas meditaciones,para Jinora lo unico bueno era estar cerca del avatar y poder ver su trasero y sus redondos pechos, aunque no la podia tocar, en su mente ya la habia hecho suya infinidad de veces. Una noche durante la cena Tenzin dio un comunicado: Niños, vamos a ir al polo sur a ver a su abuela. Korra, te quedaras un par de dias al pendiente de la Isla y del templo, no te metas en problemas, por favor. Korra continuo cenando, sabiendo que el loto blanco y probablemente Lin estarian ahi para cuidarle. Jinora protesto, alegando que ella era mayor y se podia quedar en la isla. Tenzin y Peema guardaron silencio unos minutos y aceptaron, mientras se portara bien y no causara problemas. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Al otro dia, Korra y Jinora despedian el bisonte volador con sus pasajeros, lentamente jinora se acerco al avatar y comenzo a sobar descaradamente su enorme trasero, mientras este aun agitaba la mano despidiendo ala familia del aire.

Korra: Que diablos haces?  
Jinora: Lo que debi de haber hecho hace mucho,me gustas!  
Korra: Que?????  
Jinora: Lo que oiste (Mientras se le ponia de frente para apretar su sexo)  
Korra: Estas mal, jinora (Un color rojo se mostro en su cara y su temperatura se elevo)  
Jinora: Estamos solas en la isla, mis padres atrdaran en volver  
Korra: Olvidalo, voy con mis amigos  
Jinora: No hay botes y aun no manejas muy bien los elementos, mas los igualitarios estan tras de ti, no tienes opcion mas que quedarte o le dire a mi padre que me dejaste y te fuiste mucho tiempo con tus amigos  
Korra: Esta bien has ganado.  
Jinora:Asi me gusta!!!

Korra se enacamino dentro de la casa, para tratar de aclarar sus ideas y lo que pasaba con Jinora. Camino por la cocina tomando un vaso con agua y se fue a su habitacion, se recosto en su cama y comenzo a dormir. Inconcientemente metio su manos en sus pantalones y comenzo a masturbase lentamente, sus dedos acariciaban su hinchada vulva y su clitoris, pero sin llegar al orgasmo,solo se humedecia. Parecia que soñaba con algo, pues gemia levemente. Derrepente se desperto sobre saltada, el sol se estaba metiendo en el horizonte, jinora estaba de pie observando a Korra durante todo ese tiempo.

Korra: Que haces, espiandome?  
Jinora: Que hacias?  
Korra: Domir!!  
Jinora: Mentirosa que eres avatar  
Korra:Estaba durmiendo  
Jinora:Mi padre se va enterar de tus malas practicas, si no terminas.  
Korra: Demonios!!!

Korra se acosto boca abajo, para empezar a masturbarse y poder alcanzar el orgasmo, jinora la contemplaba y con un poco de aire control le saco toda la ropa dejandola desnuda.

Jinora: Es para que estes mas comoda, continua. Saldre un momento

En la mente del avatar paso la idea que jinora, solo estaba jugando y no soportaria ver todo. En ese momento escucho la voz de la maestra aire avisando que regreso.  
Llevaba en su mano una vela, sin que korra la viera la encendio y espero a que el pabilo bajara y comenzara a desprender cera. Lentamente se monto en la cama del avatar, comenzando a dejar caer gotas de cera sobre la espalda de esta.

Jinora: Continua y termina,hermoso avatar  
Korra: AAAAAAhhhh...Detente....Por...Favor  
Jinora: Shhhhh, termina  
Korra: mmmmmmm.....ahahahah...

Mientras las gotas seguian callendo por toda su espalda, sin un patron, solo su enrrojecida piel. En ese instante el avatar temblo y pudo lograr un orgasmo. Jinora se dio cuenta y bajo a darle un lamenton en su concha babosa.

Jinora: Ire a preparar la cena, aseate y te veo abajo, por cierto no te vistas.  
Korra: Quien te crees.

El avatar bajo por las escaleras hasta el comedor, donde vio solo un plato y un vaso

Jinora: Te dije que no te vistieras, no me obligues a quitarte la ropa, haslo tu y despacio para mi.

Korra, comenzo a desvestirse lentamente, detestaba la idea pero ala vez le exitaba el control. Quedo completamente desnuda, mostrando sus firmes curvas,sus pezones duros y con mas color que el resto de su cuerpo.Un trasero duro y paradito y sus pechos redondos y suaves. Jinora se acerco y le puso un collar, sirvio un plato de comida en el suelo y le indico que se pusiera en 4 si queria comer. Korra lo acepto, tenia bastante hambre, como un animal comia del suelo, mientras Jinora le acariciaba la cabeza y comia en la mesa. Despues de cenar, le indico que se podia levantar, recoger la mesa y asearse. La veria en su habitacion mas tarde.

El avatar termino lo encomendado, como era posible que esa jovencita fuera tan tremenda, mandona, sadica y hambrienta de ella. Subio a su habitacion y ahi estaba Jinora, alumbrada con la luz de la luna.

Jinora: Camina en 4, para ponerte tu correa  
Korra: No, ya hice mucho, estas enferma  
Jinora: Obedeceme  
Korra: No y no me importa si se lo dices al mundo.  
Jinora: Que pensara el chico que te gusta, mako si sabe que abusaste de una jovencita como yo.  
Korra:....  
Jinora: Y Asami? Pensara que eres una pervertida y no deseara estar cerca de ti.  
Korra: No me importa.  
jinora: Segura?

En ese instante jinora atrapo al avatar en una camara de aire,Metio sus manos dentro de aquel viento y comenzo a masajear sus pechos.Despues bajo y doble a korra, le separo sus enormes nalgas para empezar a chupar su culo, lentamente. En esa posicion en la que estaba el avatar, comenzo a violarla con una verga que escondia bajo sus ropas, no tuvo consideracion alguna. Korra trataba de no gritar para no darle ese gusto ala maestra aire.Al principio batallo pues nunca nadie le habia dado algo por esa parte de su anatomia. Aquella verga entraba y salia de su moreno y caliente culo, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y le fue gustando, pues su vagina goteaba y sus labios estaban hinchados._Jinora retiro el aire al rededor de Korra, para poder sentir sus enorme trasero contra ella. Su piel estaba caliente. El avatar trataba de luchar pero ya no podia, su cuerpo era debil. Volvio a terminar y callo boca abajo. Lentamente jinora salio de su culo, para despues darle un par de severas nalgadas.

Jinora: Buenas noches, korra, que descances  
Korra: Igual

El avatar durmio hasta las 11 am, se levanto con el cuerpo adolorido y sin ropa, pensando que todo aquello fue un mal sueño. Pero fue realidad, Jinora la habia probado la noche anterior y le iba a pedir mas.

Jinora: El desayuno esta servido  
Korra: Ya voy

El avatar bajo como siempre, vio los 2 platos servidos y dudo de su cordura. No habia nada de extraño en ella. Despues de desayunar korra se fue a entrenar en los artefactos de Tenzin, sin ver a Jinora en un buen rato.


	2. Debajo de la Inocencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La continuacion de los dias de Jinora con Korra

Korra se encontraba entrenando y practicando con las 100 puertas, un artefacto de los maestros aire. Entraba y salia con dificultad, era complicado tratar de ser como la hoja, no podia concentrarse o no se le daba el aire control. Pensaba en pedirle ayuda a Jinora, era muy buena en eso del aire. Pero que tal si volvia a tener sus arranques tan extraños. Mejor no, lo iba a intentar ella sola. Despues de varias horas de intentarlo, se dio por vencida. Asi que decidio ir a recostarse un poco al cesped.

Sopresa se encontro a Jinora meditando, en posicion de Loto, con incienso a su alrededor y con una especie de rozario entre sus dedos. Que extraño es, va de pequeño a grande.El avatar se quedo contemplando la escena. Parecia irreal.

Jinora: que agradable sorpresa!  
Korra: Que haces?  
Jinora: Esperandote!  
Korra: A mi?  
Jinora:Bajate los pantalones,ahora y es una orden

Tragando saliva obedecio, bajando sus pantalones hasta las rodillas. La maestra aire se levanto y comenzo a besar las nalgas de korra, para despues abrirlas despacio, insertando aquellas esferas de una por una. Primero las mas pequeñas, las medianas y finalmente la mas grande. Cada cuenta provocava escalofrios en el avatar.

Jinora: Listo puedes subirte los pantalones  
Korra:....  
Jinora: Vamos a practicar tu aire control, se que andas mal

Caminando a las 100 puertas, jinora lo atravezo sin ningun problema. Demostrando al avatar que si podia con ese pequeño desafio.

jinora: Intentalo y deja de pensar, vacia tu mente  
Korra: Vaciar mi mente?  
Jinora: Desnudate e intentalo, te estare observando  
Korra: Otra vez?  
Jinora: No me digas que no te gusta, que alguien tenga el control y que te diga que hacer  
Korra: Tal vez  
Jinora: Hazlo

El avatar se desnudo y se puso en posicion de combate para poder entrar, inhalo y exalo. Logro atravezar las 100 puertas con exito y varias veces.

Jinora: Tu podias (mientras se acercaba a abrazarla)  
Korra: Gracias  
Jinora: Te ganaste un premio (Mientras separaba sus labios vaginales para acariciar su clitoris y mamaba sus enormes pechos)

El avatar sintio que sus rodillas se doblaban y se comenzoa dejar caer, mientras jinora metia un dedo en su interior y seguia mamando sus pechos.Lentamente metio 2 dedos y entraba y salia. Korra gemia de gusto. Llenando la mano de Jinora de puro liquido. De nuevo estaba terminando en manos de ese demonio del aire.  
Aturdida en el suelo estaba korra, Jinora salio de ella, se puso de pie y comenzo a propinarle una serie de patadas en las piernas,espalda y abdomen. Sin detenerse ante los llantos del avatar.

Jinora: Con esto aprendes que no por que te portes bien el mundo lo ara contigo, te encanta que te maltrate y te trate como basura  
Korra: Soy....mas que tu....maldita....chiquilla....  
Jinora: No te has defendido, admitelo...Te encanta ser mi basura!!!! Que te utilice, que te viole y te de esos orgasmos tan violentos!!!  
Korra: No...

Jinora provoco un enorme remolino de aire que elevo a korra, dando una serie de vueltas y al final la azoto contra el suelo dejandola inconciente por tal golpe.

Jinora: Korra....Korra.....Creo que se desmayo!

Con apoyo del aire control la chica se llevo al avatar dentro de la casa, pasaron la sala, el comedor y desendieron por unas escaleras que conducian al sotano. Detras de un enorme librero habia una puerta oculta que conducia a mas escaleras y esta llevaban a una habitacion de piedra, era la habitacion secreta de Jinora, habia cientos de libros, pergaminos, una pequeña alfombra, un sillon, una cama y varios artefactos elaborados en base a los pergaminos de BDSM de la nacion de fuego, algunos databan de la epoca del Avatar Roku.

Jinora coloco al avatar en la pequeña cama, le dejo agua y un poco de fruta. Cerro todo con llave y ella subio a hacer la limpieza de todo el templo, jardin, puertas y la casa, nada deberia estar fuera de su lugar.

El avatar lentamente abrio los ojos, bebio el agua pero no se dio cuenta del lugar de donde estaba, hasta que vio frente a ella un extraño artefacto de madera con correas.


	3. Fuerza Espiritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra despierta en una habitacion extraña para ella, cuando recibe la visita inesperada de un ser que le causa terror por no poder enfrentar.

Korra camino al rededor de aquella extraña habitacion, nunca la habia visto. Quien seria el dueño o la dueña. Llena de tantos libros y pergaminos, parecia que solo se usaba muy rara la vez, todo en orden y limpio. Deboro una fruta que habia sobre una mesa y se volvio a tirar sobre la pequeña cama. No habia manera de escapar sin ropa alguna.

En la parte de arriba Jinora terminaba de fregar los pisos del templo. Era una ardua tarea, pero korra no lo aria era muy mal hecha y desobligada. Termino cansada y hambrienta y por demas sucia. Se fue a bañar, a beber bastante agua y comer mucha fruta con galletas. Despues de eso, tomo una siesta, su presa no iria a ninguna parte.

Serian cerca de las 9:00 pm cuando la joven maestra aire se desperto con una idea que habia tenido en un sueño y una habilidad especial que comenzaba a desarrollar, la proyeccion astral tomando la figura de quien pudiera ser o imaginar.Era una ventaja de poder tener habilidades espirituales desde pequeña.  
  
El avatar escucho unos fuertes pasos bajar por la escalera y se detuvieron frente a la pesada puerta de madera. Su corazon latia muy rapido, estaba desnuda y atrapada, su mente solo pudo recurrir a esconderse bajo aquella frasada roja en la pequeña cama, la puerta se abrio lentamente. Unas enormes botas negras cruzaron la puerta y la cerraron por dentro, una casaca del mismo color y un fondo escarlata, una capucha para convinar y finalmente esa horrible mascara roja con blanco. El avatar pego un grito, arrinconandose mientras aquella horrible figura se acercaba a ella, muy despacio.  
Korra no podia creerlo como habia llegado Amon a ese lugar, la habia secuestrado, que paso con jinora?  
  
La figura de amon tenia un extraño brillo en su cuerpo un azul con blanco muy tenue, apenas y se distinguía. Se acerco lentamente al avatar y le acaricio la mejilla para despues tomarla de su cabello y arrastrarla de la cama. Los temores del avatar eran mas fuertes que sus poderes, Amon la tomo entre sus brazos y la ato a unas correas que tenia en el techo. El avatar tenia la cara empapada en lagrimas y suplicaba por su libertad, mientras solo obtenia silencio de su captor.  
  
Korra: Por favor dejame ir, te lo ruego!!  
Amon: ......  
  
La siniestra figura se encamino a uno de los cajones y tomo una fusta, muy similar a la que usaban con las lagartijas camaleon de carreras, comenzo a azotar la espalda bien formada de korra, al principio parecia hacerlo con suavidad, dejando pequeños zurcos en su piel, pero fue subiendo la intensidad, hasta hacer sangrar la espalda de la chica ojiazul. Amon lanzo el latigo fuera de el y se coloco detras de korra para empezar a lamer sus heridas llenas de sangre, esto fue reconfortante para la chica quien empezó a empaparse lentamente, el aura que envolvía a Amon comenzó a verse un poco mas por alguna extraña razon. Después de haber chupado y lamido todas las heridas de korra, se alejo un poco y puso una silla debajo de ella.  
Por la mente del avatar pasaban mil y un cosas: Donde estaba, que queria amon, que habia pasado con Jinora, como podria pedir ayuda.....  
  
Amon se sento en aquella silla, bajandose los pantalones, dejando ver bastante vello oscuro y rizado, debajo de ello una enorme verga morena con la cabeza de fuera mostrando un tono rosado, cruzado por varias venas palpitantes y unos testiculos que colgaban al vacio, gordos he hinchados. Tomo a korra de la cintura y la acerco lentamente a el. La cabeza de su verga chocaba con el clitoris del avatar, que empezaba a resbalar. Muy despacio los fluidos de ambos comenzaron a salir de sus cuerpos, amon de un golpe se ensarto a korra, quien pego un chillido.  
  
Estaba tan caliente, humeda, apretada...Se sentia delicioso a pesar de ser de esta manera pensaba la persona detras de la personificacion de Amon.  
Comenzo a tomar un ritmo hipnotico el entrar y salir de la vagina del avatar, no habia nada mejor hasta el momento. La debilidad de la chica de la tribu agua se hizo presente, se estaba dejando llevar por esas sensaciones.  
  
Korra pensaba: Esto siempre lo imagine con Mako, me gusta mucho, pero esto tenia que ser inevitable se siente tambien. No lo puedo creer,soy una zorra en toda la extension de la palabra.  
  
sus musculos se contraian proporcionando cierto placer aquel enmasacarado el cual seguia despidiendo aquel brillo extraño.Tomo su enorme verga aun dura y salio del avatar. Se levanto, desato a korra y la obligo a hincarse frente a el mientras metia su miembro en su boca. No habia otra opcion debia de chuparlo como pudiera y supiera, nunca lo habia hecho pero no tuvo problema para comenzar. Un escalofrio y placer atravezo a aquella aparicion. Saco la verga de la boca del avatar, para comenzar a jalarsela frente a ella, vaciando aquel liquido baboso y caliente sobre ella. En toda su boca y pechos, se derramo, chorreandola completa.  
  
Amon acerco su rostro al de Korra y la beso lentamente, para terminar con una mordida que hizo sangrar sus labios. El avatar se quedo en esa posicion unos minutos cuando vio como Amon se desvanecia frente a sus ojos, dejando la figura de Jinora frente a ella.  
  
Jinora: Eres muy buena! Eres toda una puta, avatar  
Korra: Pero Amon... Tu....  
Jinora: Eres muy lenta, vamos arriba para que te limpies, cenes y nos vallamos a dormir  
Korra: Vamos a dormir?  
Jinora: Si dormire contigo, el tiempo se agota y quiero aprovecharlo y se que tu tambien.

 

  
  
La cara del avatar se puso bastante roja, no podia evitarlo pero si podia negarlo. En sus adentros sabia que lo que estaba pasando era malo en diferentes niveles y no habia ninguno seguro. Pero tambien le gustaba la idea y lo que sentia. subiendo a la casa Jinora como siempre parecia otra, comenzo a platicar acerca de sus enormes conocimientos del mundo espiritual, viajes astrales,protecciones y un sin fin de cosas.  
  
Cada una de las chicas se fue a bañar, slaiendo limpias y frecas se encontraron en el comedor. jinora habia tenido la precaucion de pedir comida: Camarones con Arroz, Ostiones y Cerveza de Ba Sing Se.  
  
Korra: Bebes alcohol?  
Jinora: no seas tonta, claro que si, pensabas que era como mi padre, mi madre me enseño que es mejor beber con su consentimiento que a escondidas.  
korra: Vaya! Me dejas sorprendida, yo si bebo, pierdo el control de la situacion y de mi misma (Siempre pasa eso)  
Jinora: JAJAJA! no me sorprende.  
Korra: Bueno vamos a cenar y pasame una cerveza.  
Jinora: Que no se te olvide que pasaras la noche conmigo.  
Korra: Callate...Ya lo se  
  
  
La noche fue avanzando, la comida se termino y solo quedaba que el alcohol hiciera un poco de su trabajo, para que korra aceptara que amaba ser una esclava de los perversos deseos de Jinora, adoraba se su mascota y ser usada como su puta.


	4. La Primera Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo a solas con el avatar fue muy bien aprovechado por la Maestra Aire. Pero el tiempo era corto, asi que se debia de ir mas lejos y hacer memorable su primera noche.

Era aun temprano, cuando Jinora subio a su habitacion. Queria que se acordara de esa noche para el resto de su vida, debajo de su cama saco un pergamino bastante maltratado y lo contemplo un buen rato. Despues de esa noche ya no habria vuelta atras. Debajo de su cama saco una caja, la abrio y la contemplo,la volvio a cerrar y la fue a dejar sobre la cama de Korra.Despues de eso bajo a media escalera y llamo a la chica de ojos azules.

El avatar se terminaba la ultima cerveza cuando escucho que le llamaban: Korra por favor sube a tu habitacion!  
A regañadientes subio, aver que se le ocurria a aquella jovencita. Escalon por escalon hasta la parte superior de la casa, al no ver a la maestra aire, entro a su habitacion, sobre la cama vio una caja: Con amor,Jin <3 Pontelo!

Korra abrio la caja y vio que era un conjunto de ropa interior de color blanco: Bra, collar, medias,liguero y una tanga.Con un encanto la chica mayor se empezo a desvestirse lentamente, dejando su masculina ropa caer para ponerse aquel conjunto. Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse se contemplo en el espejo, en realidad esa era ella?   
Cerca del espejo habia otra caja con otra nota: Pontelos,Jin <3...  
Ahora que seria, lentamente abrio la caja y contemplo un par de zapatillas de tacon, nunca habia usado aquellos zapatos, habia visto como Asami caminaba con ellos, podia correr, conducir e incluso pelear, pero ella aun era muy torpe. Se desanimo un poco y al final se las puso, le costo un poco de trabajo andar con ellas, pero era como facil. Se volvio a ver en el espejo.

Justo ahi se abrio su puerta, dejando ver la oscuridad de toda la casa, estaba de pie Jinora, con una amplia sonrisa.

jinora: Ha llegado el momento, avatar, se que tambien te gusto!  
Korra: Estas equivocada, tu me chantajeas para cumplir tus caprichos  
Jinora: Aceptalo, te gusto y te gusta lo que te ago!!!!  
Korra: (Agachando la cabeza) Lo acepto, me gusta pero...Esta Mal!  
Jinora: Es nuestro destino, avatar  
Korra:mmmmmm!!

La maestra aire se acerco bastante al avatar, tocando suavemente su piel, mirandola, tan sexy, tan mujer, tan exitante. Acercandose logro arrojarla sobre su cama. Sentandose sobre su regazo, korra podia sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, apesar ser menor que ella habia aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo.  
Las manos de jinora comenzaron a tocar el cuerpo de Korra, acercandolo a ella.

Jinora: Vamos se que quieres,TOCAME!

El avatar, no pudo mas sus manos se lanzaron sobre el suave tracero de la Maestra Aire,apretando y abriendo sus blancas nalgas. La boca de Jinora comenzo a mordisquear atravez del Bra de la chica de la tribu agua, sus pezones se ponian duros. Estaba exitando a su presa, a su sumisa. Esta asu vez gemia levemente. La lengua de la maestra aire comenzo a recorrer el cuello y la clavicula de su mascota, como una serpiente. Las manos de la maestra de los elementos pasaron del trasero, a las piernas, ala espalda, al cabello de esa chica. Le retiro lentamente la ropa interior que llevaba, dejandola desnuda. No escucho ninguna queja. Mientras sus manos exploraban sus cuerpos.   
Jinora volvio a tomar la boca y los labios de su sumisa Korra, besandola salvajemente durando un buen rato, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su ropa interior y retiraba su bra. Dejando sus enormes pechos al aires, redonditos, antojables, deliciosos. La mano de la maestra aire palmeo el sexo hinchado del avatar, tenia bastante vello.

Jinora: Hay que quitarlo, pero sera despues,entendido!  
Korra: Si, AMA!

La mas joven de las chicas se volteo, dejando su trasero en la cara de la chica de ojos azules, y despacio comenzo a mamar ese delicioso sexo, que tanto tiempo la habia vuelto loca.

Jinora: Tomalo, se que me deseas, es tu oportunidad!

Korra comenzo a pasar su lengua entre los pliegues de la joven, lentamente se fue a costumbrando a su delicado sabor. Un impulso la llevo a meterle 1 dedo, 2 dedos y 3 dedos, dentro de la apretada vagina de Jinora. Ambas gemian sin expresar nada mas.  
De un golpe la maestra aire, se incoporo para besar de nuevo a su sumisa.Esta acepto el beso. Con sus manos la tomo y la abrio lentamente, acercando su sexo al de ella, un calor como si ambas se fundieran las recorrio. Sus movimeintos fueron lentos y cachondos, mas tarde empezo un movimiento frenetico y fuerte, estaban al borde de delirio, sus sexos babosos, caliente he hinchados pedian mas. Ambas chicas se juntaron lo mas que pudieron para terminar al mismo tiempo y asi fue.

Los baba transparente de korra entro con fuerza en la vagina de Jinora y viceversa. 

Terminando sudadas, cansadas y sumamente resbalosas. 

Jinora: Te tuve compasion por ser la primera noche, mascota! La proxima no esperes tanta dulzura de mi parte  
Korra: Lo entiendo, acepto tu crudeza sin tregua.

Jinora se acomodo detras de Korra, sabiendo que tendria que irse a su habitacion de madrugada. Tenzin con Peema y sus hermanos regresaban al dia siguiente, todo volveria ala normalidad al menos mientras encontraba otra manera de estar a solas con su mascota.


End file.
